My Name
by AngelLOVERaven.Roger
Summary: A little girl asks another girl where her name came from. Cute cousin fluff ensues. Ruby is in this story but for some reason they haven't added her to the list of characters in here.


**Hey everyone. I just started watching Liv And Maddie: Cali Style and loved it. I also loved that they added Ruby so I decided to write this story. I also decided to write this since I couldn't find any stories with Ruby in it so if you could find any, please tell me. I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to FOLLOW, FAVOURITE and REVIEW.**

* * *

"Liv! Liv! Come hewe. Huwwy!" Little Maddie said, ushering her older sister to hurry up so they could meet someone. "Hold on Maddie. I need to get my hair just right." Liv told her, without any trace of a lisp, as she tugged on a strand of blonde hair and pulled it to frame her face. "Well, will you huwwy up? I can't wait to meet ouw new cousin." Maddie was now bouncing around on her bed. "And done." Liv announced, ignoring her eager sister.

As soon as Maddie stopped bouncing, Liv got her turn to hurry her sister down the stairs. The twins then scrambled into their booster seats along with their nearly seven year old brother while their youngest brother was strapped into his baby car seat. Their father then checked that his four children were set before starting up the engine and heading towards the hospital, where his wife, Karen, and her sister were.

Fifteen minutes and ten nursery rhymes later, the family of five piled out of the car. While Joey and Parker were being seated in the twin stroller, Liv took the time to pull Maddie aside. She then smoothed out Maddie's light blue t-shirt with green overalls before smoothing out her own white blouse and purple pinafore. "Ready to meet your cousin girls?" Pete asked and smiled when his younger daughter said "Almost," and threw a fallen leaf into a pile of leaves.

The girls then held hands as they walked beside their dad and brothers. As they walked, they chatted animatedly amongst themselves. "I hope our new cousin is a girl." Liv said as they went into another hallway. "Yeah!" Maddie agreed. "Thewe'we too many boys hewe." They chatter stopped as they entered a room where their mother, aunt and cousin was and ran towards them. They twins climbed onto the tall hospital bed excitedly as their aunt held out her newborn.

"Aww, she's so cute Aunt Dena. What's her name?" Liv asked as she stroke the baby's smooth skin. "Yeah Dee, you said you would tell me once everyone is here." Karen reminded her sister. Dena let out a small smile. "Actually, she doesn't have a name yet." Everyone, except for the three younger kids and Dena, looked shocked. Joey kept on laughing while Aunt Dena was calmly sitting on the bed cradling her baby before continuing. "Because I wanted to wait for all of you to help choose her name."

The first to react were the twins. They shouted "yay," causing the baby to wake up and start to cry. Their parents still stood there, stunned at the announcement until they heard the baby cry. Maddie became scared but Liv softly stroked the baby. Dena and everyone else awed at the sight as it calmed down her cousin. As soon as she stopped crying, her tiny fingers grasped onto Liv's. "Can I carry her? Pretty please?" Deena smiled as she said sure and handed the baby over to Liv.

Liv tickled the still unnamed baby and she laughed. Her doe-like eyes opened and her pink cheeks turned red as she laughed. "Awww, you're so cute you little ruby." Hearing that, the little baby's smile grew. "You're like your mom's precious little gem." The baby smiled even more at Liv and the gears in Dena's head started turning.

"I think Liv found the perfect name for my baby." Dena announced as the eldest child of each of the two sisters cuddled. "I did?" Liv asked, shocked, while the others asked, "She did?" "Yep. Ruby is the perfect name for my little baby." Liv's smile grew bright. "You hear that Ruby? Your name is Ruby." The baby curled into Liv as Liv started singing her name.

Then Maddie started to whine. "I wantwed to nwame the baby too." Liv pulled her twin sister closer to her. "Maddie, she still has a middle name too-" Liv comforted her sister but was cut off by their mom. "Girls, this is Aunt Dena's baby. Maybe we should let her decide Ruby's middle name." Dena shook her head. "I wanted Ruby's name to be a family decision, so if you have any ideas Maddie, go ahead." Maddie's face lit up. "What about Gwace? I thwink Wuby's going to be weally gwaceful when she grows up."

Dena said the name a few times before nodding her head and saying the full name. "May I do the honors?" Karen asked, seeing that her sister had agreed to the name. Dena nodded and Karen started to announce. "I officially announce you as Ruby Grace Lopez." Everybody then cheered and even Ruby laughed.

* * *

"So that's how I got my name?" Seven year old Ruby asked as Liv finished telling her how she got her name. "Mm hmm." Liv nodded. "Then can you tell me how you got your name now?" Ruby continued asking. Liv thought it over for a while before looking at the clock and realized it was time for her cousin to go to bed. "Maybe another day, kay Ruby?" The younger girl seemed to sulk before agreeing.

Liv helped her up the top bunk bed and tucked her in before kissing her goodnight and turning off the light. She then climbed into her own bed, wondering how she was going to explain to Ruby how she got her own name when she didn't know how, herself.

* * *

After waiting a couple of minutes after the lights went out and no more talking was heard, Dena went in and kissed her daughter and her niece, who was like her own daughter. As she passed by her niece, she smiled as she remembered the day the twins were born and how they got their names.

* * *

 **Just a cute little one-shot between Liv and Ruby on how Ruby got her name. I also made Liv able to pronounce her words more clearly and properly than Maddie since she would probably be better at talking than Maddie since she would be reading a lot of scripts. I also wrote Maddie with a lisp because it was fun to write and funny. Don't forget to FOLLOW, FAVOURITE and REVIEW.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


End file.
